Let Out The Beast
by rizd.o12
Summary: Kutukan? Benarkah monster itu dulunya adalah seorang pria yang tampan? LET OUT THE BEAST! \ KrisTao with other members of EXO \ GS \ ONESHOOT


**Title:**

**Let Out The Beast**

**Author:**

**rizd.o12**

**Cast:**

**- Huang Zitao (EXO/Girl)**

**- Wu Yifan/Kris (EXO)**

**~KRISTAO~**

**Do Kyungsoo (Girl) | Byun Baekhyun (Girl) | Xi Luhan (Girl) | Oh Sehun | Kim Jongin | Kim Joonmyeon | Zhang Yixing (Girl)**

**Summary:**

**Kutukan? Benarkah ****_monster _****itu dulunya adalah seorang pria yang tampan? LET OUT THE BEAST!**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance and lil bit Fantasy**

**Disclaimer:**

**Semua cast milik agensi dan orang tua mereka**

**This story is mine**

**WARNING!**

**THIS IS GENDERSWITCH!**

**ONESHOOT!**

**.**

**My first KrisTao FF**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_"Kau yakin pada keputusanmu?"_

_"Ya. Tentu saja. Ini adalah hukuman untuk playboy brengsek itu"_

_"Tapi monster itu memiliki sifat yang sangat buruk"_

_"Aku tahu. Tapi sifatnya sudah ku kendalikan. Ia tidak akan bertindak berlebihan. Lagipula, jika manusia brengsek itu bisa menumbuhkan cinta di hatinya, ia bisa mengendalikan monster yang aku masukkan ke dalam dirinya"_

_"Joonmyeon ge, kau tahu sendiri kan jika manusia itu tak mengenal cinta? Punya kekasih pun hanya dianggap mainan olehnya"_

_"Aku tahu, Yixing-ah. Tapi justru itu ujiannya. Monster itu akan keluar dari tubuhnya saat ia mencintai seorang wanita, dan wanita itu juga mencintainya. Ciuman cinta sejati akan membebaskannya dari kutukanku"_

_"Ck! Joonmyeonnie~ Kau itu malaikat! Kenapa menyeringai begitu?"_

_"Hahaha. Walaupun aku menyeringai, aku tetap tampan kan, yeobo? Hahaha"_

_.._

_.._

_.._

* * *

Pagi yang ramai di Kyunghee University.

Ratusan mahasiswa baru memadati sebuah gedung olahraga besar di kampus tersebut.

Hari ini adalah hari _Membership Training _(MT) untuk mahasiswa baru. Tak mengherankan jika ruangan yang sangat luas itu penuh sesak oleh banyak manusia yang baru saja lulus dari jenjang _High School._

Berubah status dari siswa, menjadi siswa besar...Mahasiswa.

Ratusan mahasiswa baru itu adalah bagian dari Fakultas Hukum di Kyunghee University.

Para mahasiswa baru itu menggunakan pakaian bebas, namun sopan. Mereka sedang menunggu dimulainya acara itu.

Mereka duduk di tribun-tribun yang berbentuk melingkar di gedung olahraga itu.

.

.

"_Eonni, _aku merasa sangat panas dan pengap. Kapan acaranya dimulai? Aku sangat bosan!", ucap seorang gadis bertubuh tinggi pada gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya, yang bertubuh mungil.

"_Molla. _Kau diam saja, jangan berisik. Bisa-bisa kita menjadi sasaran para _sunbae _yang galak", balas gadis bertubuh mungil dengan berbisik lirih.

"Kyungsoo _eonni _tenang saja. Kalau ada _sunbae _yang berani macam-macam, wushu ku akan menghabisi mereka!"

Gadis mungil yang bernama Do Kyungsoo itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Sahabat dekatnya dari jaman di _High School _dulu memang sangat jago di bidang wushu. Tapi tetap saja Kyungsoo jengah mendengar kesombongannya.

"Terserah kau saja, Huang Zitao"

Dan gadis tinggi bermata panda bernama Huang Zitao itu pun diam.

.

.

.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, acara akhirnya dimulai.

Seorang pria yang sangat tinggi dan memiliki rambut _blonde, _naik ke atas panggung yang berada di tengah-tengah gedung olahraga.

.

Para mahasiswa yang statusnya masih baru, dibuat terperangah melihat sosok pria itu.

.

Kenapa?

.

Apa karena ia tampan?

.

Coba kita bertanya pada Tao dan Kyungsoo..

"_Eonni, _apa mataku tidak salah lihat? Bukankah pria itu–"

"MENGERIKAN TAO! ASTAGA ASTAGA! TERNYATA BAEKHYUN _EONNI _TIDAK BERBOHONG!"

Mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna dan tanpa sadar bersuara sedikit lebih keras. Untungnya, suasana di gedung olahraga itu juga sedang berisik sehingga suara indah Kyungsoo dapat diredam.

"Tenanglah _eonni. _Aku tahu pria itu mengerikan. Ia seperti..eerr..monster!"

Jadi, apa menurut Tao dan Kyungsoo pria itu tampan?

Ehm..sepertinya tidak.

Baiklah, kita amati pria itu baik-baik.

Badannya memang sangat tinggi dan atletis. Warna kulitnya sebenarnya juga putih.

Tapi..wajahnya terlihat menakutkan. Hmm..bagaimana menjelaskannya ya?

Begini, kulit pipi kanan pria itu terlihat mengelupas lebar tapi tidak mengeluarkan darah karena luka itu sudah kering.

Lalu di pelipis kirinya terdapat bercak-bercak berwarna hitam yang jumlahnya tak bisa dibilang sedikit. Entah itu bercak apa. Tanda lahir mungkin?

Di bagian hidungnya juga terdapat banyak sekali jerawat yang ukurannya besar.

Jangan lupakan mata pria itu yang sipit sebelah. Tepatnya, mata sebelah kirinya lebih sipit dari mata kanannya. Perbedaan ukurannya sangat kontras. Tapi, sorot kedua mata yang berukuran berbeda itu sangat tajam dan mengerikan. Seakan berusaha menguliti siapa saja yang dilihatnya.

Mata tajamnya didukung dengan bentuk alisnya yang sangat tajam. Seperti alis _angry bird._

Keadaan menyeramkan itu diperparah dengan adanya jambang yang tumbuh lebat di wajahnya.

Pantas saja Tao dan Kyungsoo ketakutan.

.

.

"Ehem. Kalian takut melihatku? _Cih_! Pergi saja dari sini kalau kalian takut!"

Alunan suara _bass _yang terkesan super dingin, keluar dari mulut si pria menyeramkan.

Dan semua mahasiswa baru kembali dibuat terkejut karena setelah pria itu berbicara, mereka bisa melihat gigi pria itu berwarna kekuningan dan sangat tidak rapi.

Kembali menambah kesan seram.

"_Eonni..."_

Tao menarik-narik lengan kemeja Kyungsoo karena takut.

Kyungsoo tak bergeming. Matanya tetap membulat sempurna karena takut sekaligus kaget.

"Tidak ada yang ingin keluar? Baiklah, aku lanjutkan. Aku Wu Yifan. Panggil aku Kris. Aku adalah ketua panitia MT tahun ini. Kalian para mahasiswa baru yang tak berguna, akan dikenalkan pada lingkungan kampus ini. Juga dikenalkan pada semua _club _yang ada di kampus ini"

Setelah berkata dengan sangat dingin, pria bernama Kris itu tanpa babibu turun dari panggung dan membuat mahasiswa baru membuka mulutnya lebar karena tak percaya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sesi yang menegangkan di gedung olahraga, Tao dan Kyungsoo berjalan lemas keluar dari ruangan luas itu.

"_Eonni, _aku tahu kampus kita tak akan menyiksa kita di saat MT ini. Tapi baru saja aku merasa tersiksa. _Sunbae _kita itu mengerikan!"

"_Ck_! Bukankah kau bilang akan mengeluarkan wushu untuk _sunbae-sunbae _kita?"

"Aku tidak berani kalau dengannya. Ia sangat dingin. Terlihat kejam dan menakutkan"

Keadaan mendadak hening karena Kyungsoo dan Tao sama-sama tidak bicara lagi.

Kyungsoo akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali bicara.

"Kau ingat pada Baekhyun _eonni?", _tanya Kyungsoo.

Tao menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyungsoo.

"_Ne. Sunbae _kita saat di _High School _yang sekarang juga menjadi _sunbae _kita di fakultas ini kan?"

"Ya. Ternyata kau masih ingat. Baekhyun _eonni _pernah bercerita padaku tentang Kris _sunbae"_

Tao sontak membulatkan matanya dan menampilkan wajah antusias.

"_Jeongmal? _Apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun _eonni _padamu?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan Tao.

"Ia berkata padaku bahwa dulu wajah Kris _sunbae _tidak seram begitu. Yaaa..walaupun katanya ia memang memiliki sifat yang dingin dari dulu. Tapi Baekhyun _eonni _bilang bahwa dulu Kris _sunbae _sangat tampan. Bahkan memiliki banyak kekasih hingga ia dijuluki _playboy"_

Mata Tao kembali membulat tak percaya usai mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo.

"Mana mungkin ia pernah memiliki wajah yang tampan? Ia mengerikan seperti itu! Kau jangan bercanda _eonni!"_

Kyungsoo menggerutu mendengar perkataan sahabat yang usianya beberapa bulan lebih muda darinya itu. Ia kesal karena perkataannya tak dipercaya.

"Terserah kau kalau tak mau percaya!"

"Bukan begitu, tapi semuanya mustahil. Bagaimana bis–"

"Katanya, ia terkena kutukan", Kyungsoo memotong ucapan Tao dengan berbisik.

"Hahaha. Kau pikir aku anak kecil sampai harus percaya pada hal yang seperti itu?"

Tao justru tertawa keras setelah mendengar bisikan Kyungsoo.

Ia merasa perkataan Kyungsoo sangat lucu dan kekanakan.

"Kau memang anak kecil! Dan perkataanku tadi serius!", balas Kyungsoo dengan nada sebal. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada, lalu mengerucutkan bibir tebalnya.

"Aku tidak percaya. Tetap tidak percaya"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tao dan Kyungsoo kini sudah ada di dalam kamar _dormitory _mereka.

Kyunghee University memang menyediakan _dormitory _bagi mahasiswa disana.

_Dormitory _untuk wanita tentu berbeda dengan _dormitory _pria.

Tao dan Kyungsoo beruntung karena mereka bisa sekamar. Mereka mendapat kamar nomor 205 yang berada di lantai 3.

"Hari ini melelahkan", keluh Kyungsoo sembari membaringkan tubuh mungilnya di atas _single bed _miliknya yang diberi _bed cover _motif Pororo, tokoh kartun kesayangannya.

Mereka tentu merasa lelah karena seharian ini mereka harus berkeliling ke seluruh gedung di kampus mereka, untuk mengenal seluruh ruang yang ada disana.

Hal itu tentu bukan hal ringan karena Fakultas Hukum memiliki banyak gedung dan memang sangat luas.

"Aku ingin tidur", ucap Tao yang juga membaringkan diri di _single bed _miliknya yang dihiasi oleh _bed cover _motif panda.

Baru saja Kyungsoo dan Tao berniat untuk memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum mandi sore, pintu kamar mereka diketuk secara brutal.

Dengan langkah malas, Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah pintu untuk membukakan pintunya.

"Kyungsoo-ya!"

Seseorang yang baru masuk langsung menyerang Kyungsoo dengan pelukan eratnya. Pelukan yang membuat Kyungsoo tak bisa bernafas.

"Ba-Baekhyun _eonni. _Le-lepaskan aku!"

Kyungsoo meronta minta dilepas karena pelukan gadis bernama Byun Baekhyun itu terlalu erat dan bisa saja meremukkan tulang-tulangnya.

Baekhyun segera melepas pelukannya dan menampilkan cengiran lebar.

"_Mianhae, _Kyung. Aku hanya terlalu senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Kita sudah sangat lama tidak bertemu", ucap Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal karena _sunbae _nya itu dari dulu tak pernah berubah. Selalu heboh.

"Baekhyun _eonni _tidak merindukanku?", tanya Tao yang sekarang sudah muncul di belakang Kyungsoo.

"Panda! Aku juga merindukanmu!", pekik Baekhyun yang tentu saja langsung memeluk Tao erat.

Tao sudah biasa dengan pelukan Baekhyun sehingga ia tak meronta.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Eonni, _kau membawa seorang teman?", tanya Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang yang sedikit bergelombang, yang tadi ikut masuk bersama Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang mendengar Kyungsoo bertanya lalu melepas pelukannya pada Tao dan melihat sosok gadis yang tadi ia bawa.

"_Aigoo.._aku lupa. Ini Luhan _eonni. Sunbae _kita. Dan _eonni, _gadis yang bermata bulat ini namanya Kyungsoo, lalu yang berwajah seram itu namanya Tao"

Gadis yang bernama Luhan itu terkekeh mendengar cara Baekhyun memperkenalkan dua sahabatnya.

Setelah acara perkenalan yang singkat, keempat gadis yang berstatus sebagai mahasiswa itu duduk bersama di atas karpet yang berwarna merah. Karpet yang tergelar membatasi tempat tidur Tao dan Kyungsoo.

.

"_Eonni, _tadi kau bicara tentang seram kan? Aku jadi teringat sesuatu..", ucap Tao pada Baekhyun.

"Bukankah kau tidak percaya pada ceritaku tadi? Lalu sekarang kau ingin membahasnya lagi?", tanya Kyungsoo pada Tao.

Kyungsoo tahu kemana pembicaraan ini akan berujung. Tentu akan membicarakan _sunbae _mereka yang seram tadi.

"Aku ingin mendengar ceritanya dari Baekhyun _eonni _secara langsung", ucap Tao lagi.

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. Ia tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Tao dan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang menangkap raut wajah bingung Baekhyun langsung menatap serius ke arah _sunbae _yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Ini tentang Kris _sunbae"_

Dan Baekhyun yang paham pun langsung membulatkan matanya. Luhan yang duduk di sampingnya juga ikut kaget.

"Me-memangnya ada apa dengan Kris?", tanya Luhan dengan sedikit terbata.

"Kyungsoo _eonni _bilang bahwa Kris _sunbae _terkena kutukan"

"Dasar kau, Huang Zitao! Bukan aku yang bilang! Baekhyun _eonni _yang bilang! Dan kau tak percaya pada semua itu kan?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas mendengar Kyungsoo yang tak terima pada perkataan Tao.

"Sudahlah, jadi Tao tidak percaya? Baiklah, kita langsung tanyakan pada mantan kekasihnya saja", kata Baekhyun dengan santai.

"Ma-mantan kekasih? Memangnya siapa?", tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

Tao juga terlihat penasaran.

Baekhyun yang mengerti bahwa dua _hoobae _nya itu penasaran, akhirnya melirik ke arah Luhan. Mencoba memberitahu pada mereka bahwa Luhan adalah mantan kekasih Kris.

"Ya! Hentikan lirikanmu, Byun Baekhyun! Aku memang mantan kekasihnya. Jadi ada apa?", Luhan akhirnya bersuara setelah tak tahan sedari tadi dilirik oleh _roommate _nya sendiri.

"_MWO? _Luhan _eonni _mantan kekasihnya?", Tao dan Kyungsoo memekik bersamaan.

Luhan hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan santai.

"Jangan terkejut begitu. Di kampus ini sudah puluhan gadis yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya. Aku hanya salah satu dari mereka. Itu pun sudah 5 bulan yang lalu"

"Ya, 5 bulan yang lalu Luhan _eonni _putus dari Kris _sunbae. _Lalu 2 bulan kemudian Luhan _eonni _berpacaran dengan seorang anak kecil nan cadel bernama Oh Sehun"

Tao dan Kyungsoo mengabaikan perkataan Baekhyun tentang kekasih baru Luhan dan lebih fokus pada fakta bahwa 5 bulan yang lalu Luhan berpacaran dengan Kris.

"5 bulan yang lalu?", tanya Tao antusias.

"Um. Bisa dibilang, aku ini kekasih terakhirnya sebelum ia berubah menjadi monster begitu. Kurasa ia benar-benar terkena kutukan karena banyak mempermainkan wanita", jawab Luhan.

"Benarkah ia terkena kutukan? Dan benarkah dulu ia tampan?", giliran Kyungsoo yang bertanya.

"_Ne. _Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan perlihatkan foto Kris saat masih tampan", ucap Luhan. Ia lalu mengeluarkan _smartphone _nya dan membuka galeri foto.

Jangan tanya mengapa Luhan masih menyimpan foto Kris. Alasannya adalah karena foto tampan Kris itu laku keras karena banyak orang tak percaya bahwa si buruk rupa Kris itu dulunya pernah memiliki wajah tampan.

Jadi, Luhan gunakan foto Kris itu untuk bisnis. Ia meminta bayaran _bubble tea _bagi siapa yang ingin melihat foto tampan seorang Wu Yifan alias Kris.

_Ck_! Dasar curang!

Setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari, gadis China bermarga Xi itu kemudian menyodorkan _smartphone _nya pada Tao dan Kyungsoo.

"Nikmati, dan setelah ini traktir aku _bubble tea!", _kata Luhan dengan girang.

Tao dan Kyungsoo mengabaikan perkataan Luhan, dan secara teliti melihat foto tampan Kris.

Mata mereka berdua sama-sama melebar.

Baekhyun sendiri sudah sering melihat foto tampan Kris hingga ia sudah tidak penasaran lagi.

"A-apa ini benar Kris _sunbae?", _tanya Tao.

Jelas saja kalau Tao tak percaya.

Sosok yang ada di foto adalah sosok yang sangat tampan bak model. Kulit wajahnya putih bersih dan sangat menawan. Kesan _cool _sangat kentara di foto itu.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya santai untuk menjawab pertanyaan Tao.

"_Ck_! _Unbelievable", _gumam Kyungsoo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pagi hari ini masih dilewati dengan kegiatan MT untuk mahasiswa baru.

Tao sekarang sedang tidak bersama Kyungsoo. Tao memutuskan untuk lebih mengenal _club _basket karena ia memang gemar pada olahraga itu. Sedangkan Kyungsoo lebih memilih _club vocal. _Jadilah mereka terpisah hari ini.

Tao berjalan lemas dengan rombongan mahasiswa lain untuk menuju ke lapangan basket _indoor _di kampusnya.

Begitu sampai disana, mata panda Tao melebar setelah ia melihat sosok _sunbae _yang kemarin menjadi bahan perbincangan hangat, sedang berdiri dengan angkuh di tengah lapangan.

Tao yang masih terbengong akhirnya berdiri di pinggir lapangan dengan para mahasiswa yang lain.

Ia tak fokus mendengar kata-kata Kris yang memperkenalkan _club _basket kebanggaannya. Kris adalah kapten tim basket.

Tao terus berpikir. Bagaimana bisa Kris si buruk rupa yang seperti monster itu dulunya merupakan pria yang sangat tampan?

Tao masih terus berpikir hingga akhirnya...

.

.

_BRUUKKK_

_._

_. _

Sebuah bola basket berwarna _orange _terpantul manis di kepalanya.

Tadi, Kris sedang melakukan demonstrasi untuk _shooting _ke ring. Namun sayangnya bola gagal masuk ke ring basket dan justru memantul ke arah Tao. Dan _bingo! _Bola itu mengenai kepala Tao.

Kris melongo menatap Tao yang terkapar. Ya, Tao pingsan dengan tidak _elite _di pinggir lapangan.

.

_"Apa aku harus menolongnya?"_

_._

_"Cih! Jangan sok baik! Biasanya kau tak peduli dengan hal semacam itu!"_

_._

_"Tidak! Tadi aku yang membuatnya pingsan. Aku harus menolongnya!"_

_._

_"Heei..jangan sok baik kubilang!"_

Setelah pergulatan batin antara jiwa Kris vs jiwa _Beast _di dalam tubuhnya, Kris memutuskan untuk berlari menuju Tao, kemudian menggendongnya.

Ia melarikan Tao ke ruang kesehatan kampus.

.

.

.

Begitu membaringkan Tao di atas ranjang, Kris berusaha untuk mengobati memar di kepala Tao sambil terus berharap supaya Tao segera sadar.

"Hei panda! Cepat bangun!", ucap Kris setelah ia selesai mengobati luka memar Tao.

"..."

"Panda!"

"..."

Karena Tao tak juga sadar, akhirnya Kris mengambil kaosnya yang basah oleh keringat dari dalam tasnya. Kaos itu ia pakai saat ia membersihkan lapangan basket sebelum digunakan untuk perkenalan _club _basket tadi.

Dengan _smirk _yang terpatri jahat di wajahnya, Kris mendekatkan kaos berwarna putih itu ke hidung Tao.

Karena tak nyaman dengan bau yang tidak enak, Tao akhirnya membuka matanya dengan pelan.

"Eunghh..bau busuk apa ini?", gumam Tao dengan suara lirih.

Mata pandanya terus mengerjap dan seketika membulat ketika mendapati wajah seram Kris sedang tersenyum setan ke arahnya. Oh! Itu bukan senyum! Itu seringaian!

"KYAAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU?", Tao berteriak keras sembari mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang.

Kris sontak menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Aish! Apa-apaan kau ini? Berteriak seenaknya! Aku hanya menolongmu!", bentak Kris.

Tao hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya karena malu. Ia hanya kaget tadi. Sangat kaget.

"_Mianhae. _Sebenarnya tadi aku yang membuatmu terkena bola basket", ucap Kris dengan suara berat khas miliknya. Ekspresinya tetap datar dan dingin seperti biasa.

"Eh? _Sunbae _meminta maaf padaku?"

"Kenapa kau kaget begitu? Kau tidak suka mendengarku meminta maaf? Aku tarik kembali permintaan maafku!"

"_A-anniya. _Bukan begitu. Aku hanya terkejut saja"

"Terserah!"

"Ehm.._sunbae, gomawo _karena sudah menolongku"

"Aku menolongmu karena aku harus bertanggung jawab! Jangan merasa istimewa!"

Setelah berkata begitu, Kris meninggalkan Tao sendirian di ruang kesehatan.

Tao hanya bisa mematung melihat sikap _sunbae _nya yang aneh itu.

"Dia kenapa? Aneh sekali!", gumam Tao.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Tao! Apa yang terjadi dengan dahimu?", Kyungsoo bertanya dengan panik setelah Tao masuk ke kamar mereka.

Ia kaget melihat luka memar di dahi Tao.

"Kena lemparan bola basket", jawab Tao yang langsung mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang.

Kyungsoo ikut duduk di sebelahnya.

"Siapa yang membuatmu jadi seperti itu?", tanya Kyungsoo. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh dahi Tao, dan langsung ditepis oleh si empunya dahi.

"Ya! Jangan disentuh! Kris _sunbae _yang membuatku jadi seperti ini!"

Sontak Kyungsoo kaget mendengar pengakuan Tao.

"Kris _sunbae?", _Kyungsoo bertanya sekali lagi.

Tao hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Tapi ia juga menolongku. Ia membawaku ke ruang kesehatan dan mengobati lukaku"

Kembali Kyungsoo terkejut.

"_Jinjja? _Padahal Baekhyun _eonni _bilang bahwa Kris _sunbae _itu adalah orang yang sangat cuek. Kenapa ia mau menolongmu?"

Tao hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tentu ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Mungkin perkataan Kris tadi benar. Kris hanya bertanggung jawab karena memang Tao pingsan karena dirinya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Hari ini adalah hari terakhir MT, kalian tidak akan melakukan banyak kegiatan. Kalian hanya akan mengenal dosen-dosen yang ada di fakultas kita. Lalu, nanti malam adalah penutupan acara MT yang disebut dengan _Scary Night. _Tapi tidak semua mahasiswa akan ikut. Hanya 40 mahasiswa terpilih saja yang akan ikut. Daftar nama mahasiswanya akan ditempel di papan pengumuman"

Bulu kuduk Tao meremang usai mendengar Kris berbicara dari _podium_ kebanggaannya. Ia termasuk sosok penakut. Ya. Sangat penakut.

Saat di _dorm, _ia selalu meminta Kyungsoo untuk tak meninggalkannya sendirian. Kemana-mana juga harus ditemani saat ia pergi di malam hari.

"_Eonni, _aku harap aku tidak terpilih untuk acara _Scary Night _itu. Dari namanya saja aku sudah merinding"

"_Omona! _Kau itu penakut sekali sih? Aku justru ingin ikut! Semoga aku terpilih!"

Dasar dua sahabat yang sangat berbeda karakternya!

.

.

.

.

Tao dan Kyungsoo berdesakan di antara lautan mahasiswa untuk melihat ke papan pengumuman.

Tao berharap ia tak terpilih, sedangkan Kyungsoo sebaliknya.

Setelah mereka sampai di depan papan pengumuman, mereka segera mencari nama mereka.

Kyungsoo memekik heboh begitu melihat namanya tertera disana.

Bagaimana dengan Tao?

Tao tertunduk lesu karena namanya juga ada disana.

.

.

"Aku senang sekali!", Kyungsoo berteriak girang sambil berjalan mundur untuk menghadap Tao yang juga terus berjalan.

"Aku tak menyangka aku akan ik–"

.

.

_BRUUKK_

_._

_._

Tanpa diduga, tubuh Kyungsoo bertabrakan dengan seseorang karena ia terus berjalan mundur tadi.

Beruntung, Kyungsoo dan seseorang yang bertabrakan dengannya tidak terjatuh.

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya dan terperangah melihat sosok di depannya.

"Ah! M-maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu", seorang pria tinggi meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo segera sadar dari lamunannya tentang pria di depannya.

"Se-sepertinya aku yang salah. Tadi aku berjalan mundur. Maafkan aku", ucap Kyungsoo sambil _bow _berkali-kali.

Pria di depannya terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu Kyungsoo.

"_Gwaenchana. _Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu.."

Setelah berpamitan, pria itu berlalu dari hadapan Kyungsoo dan Tao.

Kyungsoo masih setia memandangi punggung pria itu yang semakin menjauh.

"Tao! Dia tampan! Sangat tampan!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tao PoV

Menyebalkan! Sekarang pukul 8 malam, dan aku terpaksa duduk manis di _hall _kampus karena acara konyol yang dinamai _Scary Night _itu.

Kenapa juga namanya harus seram begitu?

"Baiklah. Acara kita hari ini adalah penutupan. Tapi jangan bayangkan acaranya adalah pesta-pesta. Kalian akan berjalan secara individu mengelilingi kampus, sesuai rute yang ditentukan. Kalian akan berjalan sesuai urutan yang ditentukan oleh panitia. Nanti, akan ada pos-pos di beberapa lokasi. Di pos-pos yang ada, kalian akan diberi pertanyaan mengenai pengetahuan kalian seputar fakultas kita. Dan..karena ini adalah _Scary Night, _maka akan ada banyak 'kejutan' yang akan kalian temui dalam perjalanan kalian"

_Aigoo.._Kris _sunbae _mengerikan sekali saat memberi penjelasan!

Kyungsoo _eonni! _Dimana dia? Aku membutuhkannya untuk menenangkanku, dan ia tiba-tiba tidak ada di sampingku.

Aku menggerakkan kepalaku untuk mencari sosok mungil itu. Dan akhirnya aku menemukannya! Ia sedang mengobrol dengan sosok pria yang bertabrakan dengannya tadi!

Astaga..pria itu juga ikut acara ini? Ia juga mahasiswa baru?

_Ck_! Tega sekali Kyungsoo _eonni _meninggalkanku!

"Hei..kau terlihat ketakutan sekali?"

Seseorang yang duduk di samping kananku bertanya padaku.

Tentu saja aku ketakutan!

"Namaku Oh Sehun, kau siapa?"

Jadi namanya Oh Sehun? Tunggu dulu! Aku seperti pernah mendengar nama Sehun!

"Aku Huang Zitao. Panggil saja Tao. Aku pernah mendengar namamu. Tapi dimana ya?"

"Haha. Kita kan sama-sama mahasiswa baru. Mungkin namaku disebut oleh _sunbae _dan kau mendengarnya"

"_Anniya. _Ah! Aku ingat! Luhan _eonni! _Kau kekasih Luhan _eonni _kan?"

"Kau mengenal Luhan _noona? _Hehe. Benar. Aku kekasihnya"

Oooh..jadi benar dia kekasih Luhan _eonni? _Ternyata benar kata Baekhyun _eonni. _Ia masih kecil. Hahaha.

"Kau sendirian?", tanya Sehun padaku.

"Sebenarnya tidak. Kau lihat gadis berambut hitam dan bermata bulat itu? Ia sahabatku. Tapi tiba-tiba ia meninggalkanku sendirian", jawabku sembari menunjuk ke arah Kyungsoo _eonni _yang masih asyik mengobrol, dan dengan senyuman yang terus ia pamerkan.

"Yang itu? Kenapa ia bisa bersama Jongin? Mereka saling kenal?", Sehun bertanya lagi sambil ikut menunjuk Kyungsoo _eonni._

"Kau kenal dengan pria hitam itu?"

"Hahaha. Tentu saja. Ia sahabatku. Namanya Kim Jongin. Aaah! Sepertinya ia menyukai sahabatmu. Ia biasanya sangat _cool _dan cuek. Tapi sekarang ia justru tertawa lepas begitu"

Aku terus mengamati dengan teliti Kyungsoo _eonni _dan pria bernama Jongin itu.

Mungkin benar. Mereka saling menyukai.

Hihihi, selera Kyungsoo _eonni _kenapa seperti itu ya?

.

.

"Berikutnya, Oh Sehun!"

Aku menoleh ke arah Sehun begitu nama pria albino itu di panggil oleh salah satu _sunbae._

Ini sudah gilirannya? Ini giliran ke berapa ya? Dari tadi aku justru tak mendengarkan!

Kulihat wajah Sehun santai dan datar sekali. Apa ia tidak takut?

Aku melihat jam tanganku dan sekarang masih jam 8.30 malam. Memang belum terlalu malam sih.

Tapi tetap saja kampus sangat gelap. Apalagi kami hanya boleh membawa satu lilin untuk penerangan. Lalu bagaimana kalau lilinnya mati?

Aargh..Tuhan tolong aku!

.

.

.

"Berikutnya, Do Kyungsoo!"

Ini giliran Kyungsoo _eonni. _Dan ternyata sekarang sudah jam 10 malam. Sudah semakin malam. Sepertinya baru 12 orang yang mendapat giliran.

Semoga aku tidak mendapat giliran saat tengah malam.

Aku melihat Kyungsoo _eonni _sangat tenang. Aku tahu bahwa ia benar-benar pemberani. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil ke arah Jongin, lalu tersenyum ke arahku.

Santai sekali dia!

.

.

.

.

Mata pandaku sudah hampir tertutup ketika...

"Huang Zitao!"

Sontak aku kembali membuka mataku dan menyempatkan diri untuk melirik ke arah jam tangan putih di pergelangan tangan kiriku.

Jam 11 malam..

_Omo.._

Seorang _sunbae _memberitahuku rute perjalanan yang harus kutempuh. Ini memang hanya di kampus, tapi kampus ini sangat luas. Dan rute yang harus ditempuh juga sudah ditentukan.

Aku juga diberikan sebatang lilin.

Tanganku sudah gemetar sekarang.

.

.

.

Huft..aku mulai melangkah pelan menyusuri bangunan gelap ini.

Tangan kiriku memegangi lilin, sedangkan telapak tangan kananku berusaha untuk menjaga supaya lilin ini tidak mati tertiup angin.

Astaga..ini gelap sekali. Dan..dan apa 'kejutan' yang akan aku temui?

Eh? Apa itu tadi? Aku melihat bayangan putih di ujung lorong.

Itu pasti hanya khayalanku. Pasti itu tidak nyata.

Aku mempercepat langkahku. Jantungku berpacu dengan sangat kencang.

.

.

_PUK_

_._

_._

Mataku terbelalak karena merasakan sebuah tepukan baru saja menyapa bahu kananku.

Dengan ragu dan dengan jantungku yang terus berpacu kencang, aku menolehkan kepalaku _slow motion._

"HUAAAAAAAAAA!"

Aku melihat hantu! Hantu dengan wajah yang sangat menyeramkan.

Aku berjongkok dan menutup mataku dengan satu telapak tanganku. Lilinku masih menyala manis di tanganku yang satunya.

Hiks..hiks..

Astaga..aku sampai menangis! Ini menakutkan!

"Ya! Kau tak perlu sampai menangis begitu! Penakut sekali!"

Sebuah suara yang cukup familiar menyapa pendengaranku.

"Jauhkan telapak tanganmu, dan buka matamu!"

Dengan ragu, aku menjauhkan telapak tanganku dari mataku, lalu membuka mataku.

"HUAAAAAAAAA, _EOMMA! _HANTU YANG INI LEBIH MENAKUTKAN DARIPADA HANTU YANG TADI!"

.

.

_BRUUUKKK_

_._

_._

Tao PoV end

Author PoV

Sosok yang tadi membuat Tao berteriak, kini membeku di tempatnya sambil memandang tubuh Tao yang terkapar di lantai.

"Wajahku benar-benar menyeramkan ya?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tao membuka matanya perlahan.

Sosok yang pertama ia lihat adalah sosok Kyungsoo.

"Tao! Akhirnya kau sadar! _Aigoo.._aku mencemaskanmu!"

Kyungsoo memeluk Tao erat.

Akhirnya Tao sadar setelah pingsan selama satu jam.

"Aku dimana?", tanya Tao polos.

"Kau di kamar kita"

"Siapa yang membawaku kesini?"

"Ehm..Kris _sunbae"_

Sontak Tao tertegun.

Ia jadi ingat bahwa ia tadi bertemu Kris _sunbae. _Kris juga yang membuatnya ketakutan. Awalnya, Kris memakai topeng seram yang membuat Tao berteriak.

Lalu Tao tambah berteriak ketika Kris melepaskan topengnya.

Wajah Kris lebih menyeramkan daripada topeng setan!

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kegiatan perkuliahan di Kyunghee University sudah dimulai dengan normal.

Tao melangkahkan kakinya seorang diri di koridor yang sepi. Kyungsoo tak bersamanya karena tadi tiba-tiba bertemu Jongin lalu diajak ke kantin untuk menemani pria _tan _itu sarapan.

Tao tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia melihat sosok Kris sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

Entah kenapa, Tao rasanya gugup saat melihat Kris.

Apa ini karena kejadian saat _Scary Night?_

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai melangkah.

Saat sudah berdekatan dengan Kris, Tao bisa melihat bahwa Kris melirik tajam dirinya.

Lirikan yang sangat tajam dan menusuk.

Tao sendiri tidak tahu apa makna dari lirikan itu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hari terus berlalu. Mungkin sudah 10 hari sejak kejadian di _Scary Night _itu.

Banyak hal yang terjadi di sekitar Tao.

.

Mulai dari Kyungsoo yang resmi berpacaran dengan Jongin sejak hari ini.

.

Lalu Sehun yang akan memperkenalkan Luhan pada orang tuanya.

.

Sampai pada Baekhyun yang ternyata akan bertunangan dengan Park Chanyeol. Kekasihnya sejak di _High School._

Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan Tao?

.

.

_Nothing_

_._

_._

Tak ada yang terjadi dengan gadis manis itu. Ia hanya terus dihantui rasa aneh yang ia sendiri tidak mengerti itu apa.

Rasanya Tao seperti berhutang pada seseorang hingga harus mengucapkan terimakasih.

Tao juga merasa melakukan kesalahan hingga harus meminta maaf.

Tapi pada siapa?

Dan kenapa?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sore hari yang cerah..

Sama cerahnya dengan senyuman Kyungsoo.

Saat ini, gadis berkulit putih itu sedang bersemangat untuk melangkahkan kakinya di lorong _dormitory. _Bukan _dormitory _wanita, tapi _dormitory _pria.

Kyungsoo ingin menemui Jongin untuk mengantar _kimchi spaghetti _yang dipesan oleh kekasih barunya itu. Kyungsoo sendiri yang memasaknya.

"Tidak bisakah _eonni _menghilangkan senyum _idiot _itu?"

Tao yang dipaksa Kyungsoo untuk menemaninya, dari tadi merasa sebal pada senyuman cerah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sendiri tak peduli pada ejekan Tao. Ia terus melangkah dengan semangat.

Tao memilih untuk memandang ke arah lain. Dan tiba-tiba matanya menemukan sosok seorang pria yang sedang menaiki tangga.

Sepertinya tangga menuju atap _dormitory._

_"Eonni, _kamar Jongin sudah dekat kan? Bisakah _eonni _pergi sendiri? Aku ada urusan mendadak"

Kyungsoo mengkerutkan alisnya, tapi sedetik kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya dengan imut.

"_Arraseo. _Berhati-hatilah.."

Setelah mendapat anggukkan kepala dari Tao, Kyungsoo melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar Jongin.

Tao bergegas untuk menaiki tangga yang tadi dilewati oleh sosok pria yang dilihatnya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di atap, Tao bisa melihat sesosok pria dengan rambut _blonde _sedang berdiri di dekat pagar pembatas atap.

Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke saku celana hingga menimbulkan kesan _cool _sekaligus angkuh.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Sosok pria itu membalikkan badannya ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekatinya.

"_A-annyeong, sunbae..", _Tao menyapa dengan gugup.

Sosok pria yang merupakan _sunbae _nya itu kembali membalikkan badannya ke depan.

"_S-sunbae, _a-aku lupa belum me-mengucapkan te-terimakasih padamu_..", _lagi-lagi Tao bicara dengan tergagap.

"Kau sangat takut denganku sampai kau tergagap begitu?", tanya pria itu dingin.

"Bu-bukan begitu, Kris _sunbae"_

"Lalu apa? Kau bahkan menganggapku lebih seram daripada hantu kan?"

Tao diam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Sekarang ia paham kenapa ia merasa sangat bersalah. Ia ternyata sudah membuat Kris tersinggung waktu itu.

"_Mianhae, sunbae", _lirih Tao.

"Semua orang menganggapku menyeramkan. Menganggapku seperti monster. Padahal dulu aku dipuja...", Kris menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi memang benar bahwa aku adalah monster. Ada monster yang masuk ke tubuhku hingga aku menjadi seperti ini. Aku tidak yakin bisa mengeluarkan monster ini dari tubuhku", pungkasnya.

Tao mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kris yang memunggunginya.

"Tidak ada yang menerimaku apa adanya. Mereka dulu mencintaiku karena fisikku. Kini tak mungkin ada yang mencintaiku. Jangankan mencintaiku, berteman denganku saja mereka enggan", Kris berkata lagi. Kali ini ada kesedihan di dalamnya.

"Tapi semuanya salahku. Dulu aku terlalu angkuh dan sombong. Selalu mempermainkan wanita. Jadi, ini hukuman untukku. Menjadi seorang monster..."

Hati Tao merasa miris setelah mendengar nada kesedihan dalam ucapan Kris. Ia tahu bahwa Kris memang menyeramkan dan menyebalkan. Tapi Kris yang ada di hadapannya kini tampak sangat rapuh.

"_Sunbae, _maafkan aku..."

"..."

"A-aku mau menjadi teman _sunbae _walaupun fisik _sunbae _seperti itu.."

Kris akhirnya membalikkan badannya dan menghadap Tao. Ia menyeringai.

"Kau mengasihaniku? Kau ingin berteman denganku padahal wajahmu sangat ketakutan begitu? JAWAB AKU, BODOH!"

Badan Tao bergetar hebat karena dibentak oleh Kris. Ia merasa sangat takut.

"AKU TAK BUTUH DIKASIHANI! PERGI DARI SINI!"

Tao tetap diam. Ia tahu bahwa Kris sangat marah.

"KUBILANG, PERGI!"

Dan Tao akhirnya berlari meninggalkan Kris.

Ia melewatkan pemandangan dimana air mata keluar dari mata tajam Kris.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tao melewati hari-harinya dengan lesu. Ia seperti tak memiliki tenaga lagi semenjak ia dibentak keras oleh Kris.

Ia bisa merasakan sakitnya Kris. Ia bisa merasakan kesedihannya..

Seperti saat ini, Tao sedang berada di kantin dengan teman-temannya. Matanya terpaku pada sosok yang duduk di pojok kantin. Sendirian..

Kesepian..

Sosok itu terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

Tao tidak merasa kasihan pada sosok itu.

Perasaannya sekarang lebih pada keinginan untuk menemaninya.

Mengusir kesendirian dan rasa sepinya.

Tapi bagaimana ia bisa melakukannya?

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Tao, kau kenapa? Sudah beberapa hari ini kau terlihat lemas?", tanya Kyungsoo. Ia mematikan laptopnya lalu berjalan mendekati Tao yang duduk di ranjangnya.

"_Eonni, _mengapa aku merasa ingin menghilangkan kesendiriannya? Mengapa aku ingin menghapus rasa sepinya?"

Kyungsoo tak mengerti pada pertanyaan Tao.

"Kesendiriannya? Rasa sepinya? Siapa?"

Tao menghela nafas, lalu menatap tajam ke arah dua bola mata Kyungsoo.

"Menurut _eonni, _aku kenapa?", Tao justru balik bertanya.

"Kau tak ingin melihatnya sedih? Tak ingin melihatnya sendirian dan kesepian? Selalu ingin berada di sampingnya untuk menemani dan menghiburnya?"

Tao mengangguk menanggapi rentetan pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Kau jatuh cinta", Kyungsoo kembali berkata dengan santai.

Kata-kata Kyungsoo yang sangat itu membuat Tao menatapnya tak percaya.

"Jadi, dengan siapa?"

Tao tak menggubris pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Ia segera meraih jaket merahnya, lalu ke luar dari kamarnya.

Tao terus berlari. Ia tahu tujuannya...

.

.

Lapangan basket.

.

.

Tao terengah-engah begitu sampai di lapangan basket _indoor _kampusnya. Ia masih terus berusaha mengatur nafasnya usai berlarian.

Tempat itu sepi. Hanya ada seorang pria yang bermain basket sendirian.

Dengan pelan, Tao mendekati pria yang kini sedang men-_dribble _bola.

"_Sunbae.."_

Panggilan Tao berhasil membuat pria itu menghentikan aktivitasnya dan berbalik. Pria itu sedikit terkejut melihat Tao yang sudah bercucuran keringat.

Tao memandang _sunbae _nya dengan tatapan yakin. Tak ada ketakutan seperti biasanya.

"_Sunbae. _Aku ingin menemani _sunbae. _Aku ingin membuat _sunbae _bahagia. Aku tak ingin membuat _sunbae _merasa kesepian dan bersedih..."

Pria yang disebut _sunbae _itu hanya memandang Tao bingung.

"Karena aku..aku jatuh cinta padamu, Kris _sunbae.."_

Pengakuan cinta Tao yang sangat tiba-tiba itu membuat Kris terkejut.

Debar jantung ini..debar jantung yang selalu ia rasakan ketika melihat Tao.

Sebenarnya ia sudah lama memiliki debar jantung ini. Debar jantung yang tak beraturan ketika melihat gadis bermata panda itu.

Tapi ia selalu berusaha mengabaikan semuanya. Ia tahu diri. Ia hanya seorang monster. _Just a beast.._

"K-kau mengatakan itu hanya karena kasihan padaku?", tanya Kris.

Tao menggeleng mantap.

"_Anniya. _Aku tulus merasakan semuanya. Aku ingin selalu ada di samping _sunbae. _Aku ingin membuat _sunbae _tersenyum bahagia. Aku ing–"

_GREP_

Tao tak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena Kris tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku..aku juga mencintaimu, panda. Bahkan sejak aku menolongmu saat kau terkena bola basketku"

Tao tersenyum di dalam dekapan Kris. Ia membalas pelukan Kris dengan erat.

Setelah beberapa menit berpelukan, akhirnya Kris melepas pelukan itu.

Mereka saling berpandangan cukup lama.

Perlahan, Kris mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Tao. Tao refleks memejamkan matanya.

Makin dekat..makin dekat..hingga..

_CHU~_

Kris mencium bibir Tao dengan lembut. Ciuman pertama bagi Tao yang terasa sangat manis.

Ciuman penuh cinta..cinta yang tulus..

Ciuman itu tak berlangsung terlalu lama. Kris melepaskan tautan itu dan tetap memandang lembut gadis di depannya.

_"Let out the beast..", _Tao tiba-tiba berbisik dengan senyuman yang tetap terkembang di wajahnya.

Perlahan muncul cahaya putih yang menyelimuti badan tegap Kris. Cahaya putih yang menyilaukan mata Tao dan ia harus menutup matanya dengan telapak tangannya.

Kris sedikit meringis kesakitan ketika cahaya itu keluar dari tubuhnya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang meninggalkan raganya.

Cahaya putih itu makin lama makin pudar.

Tao perlahan membuka matanya dan terkejut...

"_S-sunbae?"_

Tao menatap Kris dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Kris sendiri bingung. Ia lalu memandang tubuhnya sendiri dan meraba wajahnya.

Senyum terkembang di wajah Kris..

"Aku kembali! _Gomawo, baby panda. Gomawo..", _Kris memeluk Tao lagi dengan sangat erat.

Tao membalas pelukan itu. Ia tersenyum senang.

Kris kini kembali menjadi Kris yang tampan.

Ciuman penuh cinta yang tulus itu mampu membuat monster keluar dari tubuh Kris.

"_Saranghae, baby panda.."_

_"Nado saranghae"_

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**..**

**..**

**..**

_"Hikss..mereka manis sekali, yeobo"_

_"Jangan menangis, Yixingie. Aku sudah tahu akhirnya akan seperti ini. Kau saja yang terlalu takut dulu"_

_"Kau benar-benar malaikat yang hebat. Kau berhasil menyatukan mereka walaupun dengan cara yang kejam di awal. Aku mencintaimu, Joonmyeonnie"_

_"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Xingie.."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

**Hahaha..FF gak jelas.**

**boleh lho kalo ada yg mau baca..**

**tapi jangan lupa ninggalin review yaaa^^**


End file.
